This invention relates to electronic securities trading, and the processing and displaying of information relating to electronic securities trading.
Electronic equity markets, such as The Nasdaq Stock Market™ collect, aggregate, and display pre-trade information to market participants. In the Nasdaq Stock Market, for example, this pre-trade information takes the form of a quote that represents a single or an aggregate of same-priced principal or agency orders. A market, such as The Nasdaq Stock Market™, also provides trading platforms through which market participants may trade securities in the marketplace.